The Last Time Memory
by kimsookyu88
Summary: ketika kebahagian yang baru saja ia rasakan harus terenggut oleh maut, bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya saat harus kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya, OOC, Gaje, brothership, Soo Hyun/ Kyuhyun. yang g suka anda klik tanda silang di pojok kanan PC anda
1. prolog

_**THE LAST TIME MEMORY**_

_**Main cast : Soo-Hyun and Kyuhyun**_

_**Author : Kim Soo Kyu**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**warning : gaje, OOC, dll**_

_Happy Reading ^^ _

_" __kau harus melakukan nya seperti ini" seorang namja dengan sabar menunjukkan kepada sang dongsaeng cara mengupas buah jeruk yang menjadi favorit adik nya itu._

_Sang dongsaeng pun dengan semangat memperhatikan apa yang sang hyung tunjukkan pada nya, dengan mata bulat lucu nya itu sang dongsaeng terus memperhatikan apa yang hyungnya lakukan. Dan setelah buah itu besih dari kulit yang membungkusnya sang namja cilik itu bersorak gembira seraya bertepuk tangan heboh setelah sang hyung menyelesaikan apa yang tadi dilakukannya._

_"__sebelum kau memakan ini, kau harus mencuci tangan mu hingga bersih dulu supaya cacing kotor tak ikut masuk ke dalam perut mu."_

_Dengan anggukan penuh semangat sang dongsaeng berlari ke arah wastafel yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk saat ini. tak butuh waktu lama untuk namja cilik itu mencuci kedua tangan mungilnya dan kini bocah itu tampak melahap buah favoritnya dengan penuh semangat._

_Sementara sang hyung hanya memperhatikan sodaranya dengan heran tapi senyum kagum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka adik kecilnya kini sudah mulai tumbuh besar, padahal ia merasa baru kemarin ibunya melahirkan si bungsu dan sekarang anak itu kini sudah menjadi sebesar ini. _

_Merasa dirinya diperhatikan namja cilik itu menoleh pada sang hyung yang memang tengah memperhatikan nya._

_" __wae hyung?" tanyanya seraya mengunyah potongan terakhir buah yang ada di tangan nya._

_Tapi sang hyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dongsaengnya, hingga membuat bocah itu merengut lucu. Melihat itu sang hyung kemudian mengacak surai ikal sang domgsaeng dengan sayang lalu membawa tubuh mungil bocah itu ke pangkuannya._

_Meski awalnya menolak tapi akhirnya namja cilik itu justru mencari posisi nyaman dalam pangkuan sang hyung. Ya namja cilik itu sangat menyukai apa yang selalu di lakukan oleh sang hyung jika dia sudah mulai melakukan kebiasaan buruknya yaitu merajuk._

_Kalau sudah seperti itu keduanya pasti betah berlama-lama dengan posisi mereka, hingga kedua orangtua mereka memanggil barulah namja cilik itu lepas dari sang hyung meski tidak rela keluar dari kehangatan yang ia dapat dari sang hyung._

Flashback end

" Kyu, kau melamun lagi ya?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan namun Kyuhyun hanya diam tak merespon panggilan itu.

Leeteuk tampak menghela napas lelah saat panggilan nya lagi-lagi tak direspon Kyuhyun, memang ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi Leeteuk mendapati Kyuhyun yang seperti orang linglung. Tapi aneh nya saat Kyuhyun berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibu nya namja itu tampak selalu tersenyum ceria tapi jika ia sudah berada di luar rumahnya seperti ini lah yang selalu dilakukan nya.

Ya, Leeteuk tahu itu setelah apa yang terjadi di keluarga Kim beberapa bulan lalu, tepat nya setelah kepergian Soo Hyun yang di bawa oleh ayah kandung nya ke Jepang untuk melakukan pengobatan penyakit jantung nya. Pada awalnya semua tampak normal dan baik-baik saja tapi sejak tiga bulan terakhir Soo Hyun dan Tuam Bae tak memberi mereka kabar apapun yang membuat seluruh keluarga Kim menjadi cemas akan keberadaan ayah dan anak itu.

Utamanya Kyuhyun dan juga Yeon Ra sang Oemma, bahkan Kangin yang mencoba menyusul mereka ke Jepang pun tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Soo Hyun dan juga Young Jun. hal itu sempat membuat Kangin berpikir kalau Young Jun mencoba mengingkari apa yang sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

Tapi Kangin mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif meski pun rasa cemas ia rasakan tapi karena ia tak ingin membuat Yeon Ra bertambah sedih Kangin mencoba menghubungi Young Jun sekali lagi.

" kapan kau kembali ke Seoul hyung?" gumaman itu kembali terlontar dari bibir namja yang kini tengah berbaring di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru langit.

" apa kau sudah lupa dengan janji mu pada kami?" gumamnya lagi " kenapa tak mengabari kami lagi? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kami semua di sini?

TBC

ini adalah lanjutan dari ff ku yang kemaren, sambil menunggu respon apakah bisa lanjut atau cukup ini saja itu tergantung pada minat kalian semua semoga masih ada yang maumengikuti ff gaje bin ajaib punya ku ini ^^

(*bow bareng bang soo hyun)

dan terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah mau mengikuti ff ku sebelumnya baik di FB ataupun Blog q ^^


	2. Chapter 1

_THE LAST TIME MEMORY_

_Title : The Last Time Memory ch 1_

_Main cast : Soo-Hyun and Kyuhyun_

_Author : Kim Soo Kyu_

_Rate : M_

_warning : gaje, OOC, dll_

_Happy Reading ^^ _

" _kau harus melakukan nya seperti ini" seorang namja dengan sabar menunjukkan kepada sang dongsaeng cara mengupas buah jeruk yang menjadi favorit adik nya itu._

_Sang dongsaeng pun dengan semangat memperhatikan apa yang sang hyung tunjukkan pada nya, dengan mata bulat lucu nya itu sang dongsaeng terus memperhatikan apa yang hyungnya lakukan. Dan setelah buah itu besih dari kulit yang membungkusnya sang namja cilik itu bersorak gembira seraya bertepuk tangan heboh setelah sang hyung menyelesaikan apa yang tadi dilakukannya._

"_sebelum kau memakan ini, kau harus mencuci tangan mu hingga bersih dulu supaya cacing kotor tak ikut masuk ke dalam perut mu."_

_Dengan anggukan penuh semangat sang dongsaeng berlari ke arah wastafel yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk saat ini. tak butuh waktu lama untuk namja cilik itu mencuci kedua tangan mungilnya dan kini bocah itu tampak melahap buah favoritnya dengan penuh semangat._

_Sementara sang hyung hanya memperhatikan sodaranya dengan heran tapi senyum kagum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka adik kecilnya kini sudah mulai tumbuh besar, padahal ia merasa baru kemarin ibunya melahirkan si bungsu dan sekarang anak itu kini sudah menjadi sebesar ini. _

_Merasa dirinya diperhatikan namja cilik itu menoleh pada sang hyung yang memang tengah memperhatikan nya._

" _wae hyung?" tanyanya seraya mengunyah potongan terakhir buah yang ada di tangan nya._

_Tapi sang hyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dongsaengnya, hingga membuat bocah itu merengut lucu. Melihat itu sang hyung kemudian mengacak surai ikal sang domgsaeng dengan sayang lalu membawa tubuh mungil bocah itu ke pangkuannya._

_Meski awalnya menolak tapi akhirnya namja cilik itu justru mencari posisi nyaman dalam pangkuan sang hyung. Ya namja cilik itu sangat menyukai apa yang selalu di lakukan oleh sang hyung jika dia sudah mulai melakukan kebiasaan buruknya yaitu merajuk._

_Kalau sudah seperti itu keduanya pasti betah berlama-lama dengan posisi mereka, hingga kedua orangtua mereka memanggil barulah namja cilik itu lepas dari sang hyung meski tidak rela keluar dari kehangatan yang ia dapat dari sang hyung._

Flashback end

" Kyu, kau melamun lagi ya?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan namun Kyuhyun hanya diam tak merespon panggilan itu.

Leeteuk tampak menghela napas lelah saat panggilan nya lagi-lagi tak direspon.

Memang ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi Leeteuk mendapati Kyuhyun yang seperti orang linglung. Tapi aneh nya saat Kyuhyun berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibu nya namja itu tampak selalu tersenyum ceria tapi jika ia sudah berada di luar rumahnya seperti ini lah yang selalu dilakukan nya.

Ya, Leeteuk tahu itu setelah apa yang terjadi di keluarga Kim beberapa bulan lalu, tepat nya setelah kepergian Soo Hyun yang di bawa oleh ayah kandung nya ke Jepang untuk melakukan pengobatan penyakit jantung nya.

Pada awalnya semua tampak normal dan baik-baik saja, tapi sejak Soo Hyun dan Tuam Bae tak memberi mereka kabar apapun membuat seluruh keluarga Kim menjadi cemas akan keberadaan ayah dan anak itu.

Utamanya Kyuhyun dan juga Yeon Ra sang Oemma, bahkan Kangin yang mencoba menyusul mereka ke Jepang pun tak bisa menemukan keberadaan Soo Hyun dan juga Young Jun.

Hal itu sempat membuat Kangin berpikir kalau Young Jun mencoba mengingkari apa yang sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

Tapi Kangin mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif meski pun rasa cemas ia rasakan tapi karena ia tak ingin membuat Yeon Ra bertambah sedih Kangin mencoba menghubungi Young Jun sekali lagi.

" kapan kau kembali ke Seoul hyung?" gumaman itu kembali terlontar dari bibir namja yang kini tengah berbaring di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru langit.

" apa kau sudah lupa dengan janji mu pada kami?" gumamnya lagi.

" kenapa tak memberi kabar apapun pada kami? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kami semua di sini?"

Itu lah yang di lakukan nya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini, tepatnya setelah tak ada lagi kabar yang dia dapat dari sang hyung.

Setiap kali ia teringat akan hyung nya Kyuhyun selalu pergi ke kamar Soo Hyun yang ada di sebelah kamarnya dan ia pasti akan meracau sendiri seraya memandangi foto Soo Hyun yang ada di atas nakas tempat tidur namja itu.

Meskipun ia menutupi itu dari kedua orang tuanya tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah tau kalau sang Oemma sebenarnya sering melihatnya yang diam-diam pergi ke kamar hyungnya.

Seperti hari ini misalnya, saat Yeon Ra akan mengantarkan kopi untuk sang suami tanpa sengaja ia melihat putra bungsungya itu masuk ke dalam kamar si sulung.

Setiap kali melihat itu rasa sedih yang coba ia pendam selama ini kembali muncul, apa lagi saat tanpa sengaja Yeon Ra mendengar apa yang selalu Kyuhyun ucapkan jika sudah berada di dalam kamar sang hyung.

Setiap melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di kamar Soo Hyun rasanya ingin sekali Yeon Ra berlari dan memeluk putra nya itu, tapi ia sadar Kyuhyun yang selalu diam-diam pergi ke kamar sang hyung pasti tidak ingin membuatnya sedih dan khawatir.

Maka itu seraya mengamati putra nya dengan diam-diamYeon Ra selalu berdoa agar putra nya selalu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, meskipun sulit karena tak adanya kabar dari Young Jun ataupun Soo Hyun akhir-akhir ini Yeon Ra percaya kalau putranya dalam keadaan sehat.

Some where

" detak jantung nya mulai melemah."

" tekanan darah juga menurun drastis."

" berikan suntikan untuk menaikkan tekanan darahnya."

Suara itu saling bersahutan di dalam sebuah ruang operasi di sebuah rumah sakit, para dokter terus berusaha menyelamatkan seorang pasien yang kini tengah mereka tangani saat ini.

Dan ini adalah operasi terlama yang pernah mereka lakukan meskipun begitu misi penyelamatan ini adalah yang paling menguras tenaga dan konsentrasi mereka.

Meski ini bukan yang pertama untuk mereka tapi operasi kali ini benar-benar membuat mereka merasakan sebuah ketegangan yang tidak seperti biasanya, utamanya untuk seorang dokter muda yang kini tengah memimpin operasi ini.

Dengan lihainya tangan sang dokter muda itu memainkan pisau operasi di kedua tangan nya. Meskipun terlihat tenang sebenarnya detak jantungnya tak keruan saat ia mengetahui pasien yang ia tangani saat ini adalah putra seorang yang sangat berpengaruh di daerah tempat dia berasal dan dokter itu juga sangat mengenal baik keluarga sang pasien.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 dini hari waktu setempat akhirnya operasi yang ia pimpin pun selesai, meskipun begitu tak lantas ia merasa lega karena masih ada satu tahapan operasi lagi untuk bisa menyelamatkan hidup pasien nya ini.

Setelah semua dokter yang membantunya keluar dari ruang operasi kini tinggal dirinya dan dokter anastesi di dalam ruang itu, setelah menyerahkan pasien pada dokter anastesi ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruang operasi menyusul yang lain untuk menemui keluarga sang pasien yang tengah menunggu kabar yang ia bawa.

Dan benar saja saat dokter muda itu keluar dari dalam ruang operasi seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampirinya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

" bagaimana keadaan putra ku?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara yang penuh ketegangan.

" kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, Tuan" katanya dengan penuh ketenangan " tapi kami akan terus berusaha menyelamatkan putra anda."

Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela napas setelah mendengar penjelasan sang dokter, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan sang putra yang kini tengah berjuang untuk mempertahan kan hidupnya.

To Be Countineu


	3. Chapter 2

_THE LAST TIME MEMORY_

_Title : The Last Time Memory ch 2_

_Main cast : Soo-Hyun and Kyuhyun_

_Author : Kim Soo Kyu_

_Rate : M_

_warning : gaje, OOC, dll_

_Happy Reading ^^ _

Dan lagi-lagi ia harus puas dengan jawaban itu dari dokter dan juga perawat yang hilir mudik keluar masuk ruangan di mana putranya kini berada.

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda seseorang juga tampak mencemaskan hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelum nya, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya tapi ia tak tahu apa itu, dan perasaan ini sebelum nya juga pernah ia rasakan saat ia dengan terpaksa melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan.

Spontan ia meremas dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri tapi bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Hingga membuat laki-laki yang ada bersama nya melihat dengan heran pada sosok yang ada di sampingnya.

" kau kenapa Noona? " Tanya laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa tahun itu pada sosok wanita yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu saat melihat kesedihan terpancar dari wajah cantik di sampingnya.

" entahlah Hyukie, tiba-tiba saja perasaan ku tak enak."

" apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan anak itu?"

Mendengar itu seketika sosok yang ternyata Heera itu langsung tegang, ia tahu dengan pasti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Hyukjae adiknya itu.

" apa maksud dari pertanyaan mu itu?" tanyanya penuh emosi.

Entahlah Heera sendiri tak mengerti kenapa saat laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Hyukie menyebut " anak itu" Heera merasa kan kalau saat ini telah terjadi sesuatu dengan putra nya itu, yang entah saat ini tengah berada dimana.

Rasa gusar itu seakan tak ingin meninggalkan nya, apalagi saat ia ingat dengan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Young Jun. Heera bergindeik ngeri saat ingat dengan apa yang di katakana oleh namja itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan nya sendirian di tempat mereka bertemu.

" _aku…. Tidak akan pernah memberimu ijin untuk bertemu dengan nya. Kang Heera."_

" _sampai kapan pun__!__ Sudah cukup apa yang kau lakukan pada kami dulu."_

Kata-kata itu hingga saat ini terdengar begitu menakutkan bagi Heera, ia sadar saat melihat tatapan Young Jun saat itu.

Tak pernah bisa ia pungkiri kini Heera pun merasa menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan dulu. Apa lagi setelah ia merasa kesulitan untuk bisa melihat lagi buah hati yang telah ia buang dulu.

Kalau saja dulu ia tak menuruti kegilaan Siwon. Ya, dengan bodohnya ia terjebak bujuk rayu namja itu hingga tega membuang darah daging dan juga meninggalkan suaminya demi mengejar janji palsu yang di berikan Siwon padanya.

Dan kini hanya rasa sesal yang tersisa dari kebodohan yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Heera benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh sekarang ini, apa lagi saat ia mendatangi tempat dimana dulu ia meninggalkan putra nya dan tak mendapiti nya disana itu semakin membuat hatinya menjerit sakit.

Mungkin memang terlambat tapi, kenapa baru sekarang niatan untuk mencari darah dagingnya baru ia lakukan kemana saja dirinya dulu? Semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Young Jun saat itu memenuhi kepalanya. Dan rasa bersalah itupun semakin membuatnya takut, bagaimana jika apa yang di katakan mantan suaminya itu benar-benar dilakukan oleh lelaki itu.

.  
.

" _kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi semua tetap ada di tangan Tuhan. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk putra Tuan."_

Kalimat itu seperti sebuah pisau tajam yang telak mengiris hati Young Jun, bagaimana tidak usaha yang ia lakukan selama tiga bulan ini seperti tak ada artinya.

Sesingkat ini kah kebersamaan mereka, tak pelak rasa sesal itu kini memenuhi dada nya. Seandainya ... seandainya ia lebih cepat menemukan keberadaan sang putra.

Tapi ia tahu kata seandainya tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan waktu yang sudah ia lewatkan, dan yang jelas itu tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan sang putra seperti dulu lagi.

Meskipun putranya tak pernah membencinya, tapi Young Jun tahu bagaimana rasa kesepian yang dialami oleh putra nya. Tapi, kenapa di saat ia memulai lagi kebersamaan mereka waktu seakan tak mau memberinya kesempatan.

" apa ini hukuman yang kau berikan untuk Appa, Soo-ah?" lirihnya seraya melihat sang putra yang kini tampak tertidur dengan damai.

" apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkan kesalahan kami?" Young Jun tak peduli jika pertanyaan nya tak pernah mendapat jawaban dari sang putra yang hingga kini nyatanya tak pernah membuka matanya.

" maafkan Appa, kalau saja saat itu Appa langsung membawa mu!?"

Lirihan penuh rasa sesal itu tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir Young Jun. Hati nya benar-benar sakit melihat keadaan Soo Hyun yang masih sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ya, Soo Hyun di vonis mengalami koma pasca menjalini operasi transplantasi jantung yang ia jalani satu bulan yang lalu. Meskipun awalnya semua berjalan lancar nyatanya semua keadaan itu langsung berbalik menghawatirkan saat para dokter yang menangani proses itu memvonis kalau Soo Hyun mengalami koma.

Sudah jelas hal itu langsung memukul telak Young Jun, hingga membuat pria itu tak bisa berkata-kata setelah dokter memberitahunya. Dan hingga kini Young Jun pun tak berani memberitahukan kabar buruk ini kepada Kangin.

Tapi mau tak mau Young Jun tetap harus memberitahu tentang keadaan putra mereka pada keluarganya di Korea yang mungkin sudah menunggu kabar darinya. Yang membuat Young Jun bimbang adalah reaksi Yeon Ra istri Kangin, ia ingat benar bagaimana reaksi wanita itu saat dirinya mengutarakan niat untuk membawa Soo Hyun ke Jepang.

Dan Young Jun tak akan pernah bisa melupakan kesedihan yang terlihat jelas di wajah Yeon Ra saat itu, betapa terlukanya wanita itu saat harus berpisah dengan buah hati yang sudah ia asuh sejak Soo Hyun masih kecil dan itu adalah pertama kalinya keduanya berpisah jauh.

Flashback on

" _Kangin-ah, bisa kah aku membawa Soo Hyun ke Jepang?" tanyanya waktu itu._

_Kangin pura-pura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Young Jun agar Yeon Ra istrinya tak curiga, tapi tetap saja Kangin tak menyangka kalau Young Jun mengajaknya bertemu adalah untuk mengatakan ini. Meskipun sebelumnya keduanya juga pernah membahas ini tapi itu tetap membuat Kangin kaget._

_Dan benar saja mendengar pertanyaan itu seketika Yeon Ra langsung tampak sedih, meskipun tujuan itu adalah demi kesehatan sang putra tapi rasa nya masih tak rela jika Yeon Ra harus berjauhan dengan SooHyun._

_Wanita itu sama sekali tak pernah mengira dengan permintaan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Young Jun. Yeon Ra tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus berpisah dengan putra kesayangan nya itu meskipun masih ada Kyuhyun tapi itu masih tak bisa membuatnya tenang kalau sehari saja ia tak melihat wajah Soo Hyun._

" _kenapa harus Jepang, Young Jun-ah!?" tanya nya _

" _kenapa tidak di sini saja. Bukankah di Korea juga bisa!?"_

_Young Jun tak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, dia tak mungkin mengatakan tujuan nya yang sebenarnya kenapa ia berniat membawa Soo Hyun ke jepang._

_Saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sorot tajam mata Kangin, Young Jun semakin menutup mulut nya dengan rapat. Ia tahu tatapan mata itu seakan memberinya isyarat untuk tetap diam tentang kesepakatan yang sudah mereka buat beberapa waktu lalu saat seseorang mengancam akan memisahkan nya dari sang putra._

_Dan jika sampai hal itu diketahui oleh Yeon Ra, mereka yakin wanita itu pasti akan Shock dan pasti akan sangat sedih jika mengetahui tentang kenyataan sang putra._

Flahback off

Lantas dengan keadaan Soo Hyun sekarang ini bisa dipastikan kalau Yeon Ra sampai tahu wanita rapuh itu pasti akan sangat sedih. Tapi akhirnya setelah menetapkan hatinya Young Jun memutuskan menghubungi Kangin untuk memberitahukan keadaan Soo Hyun.

.

Korea

" Kyu, kau mau kemana chagi?" tanya Yeon Ra saat melihat putra bungsunya itu tampak terburu-buru seraya menyandang tas ransel di pundaknya.

" ye? Kyu ada janji dengan Teukie hyung dan juga yesung hyung Oemma!" jawab nya seraya menghampiri sang Oemma yang tengah berdiri diantara pintu penghubung ruang makan dan ruang tengah.

" kenapa harus buru-buru seperti itu sich?"

" heheheh, mian Oemma. Habis Kyu sudah lama juga tak bertemu dengan mereka,"

" oh ya, jangan lupa ajak mereka makan malam di sini ya. Eomma hari ini masak masakan spesial"

" geureso eomma. Oh ya, apa hari ini Appa pulang cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mencium kedua pipi Yeon Ran.

Yeon Ran tampak tersenyum dengan perlakuan si bungsu. Yah itu memang kebiasaan Kyuhyun sejak masih kecil kalau hendak pergi kemana pun itu, dia selalu mencium pipi sang Oemma sebelum pergi.

" nde, Appa mu memang pulang cepat hari ini makanya Eomma masak special untuk hari ini."

" arraseoyo Oemma, Kyu pergi sekarang. Oh tidak aku sudah terlambat," sekali lagi Kyuhyun memberi ciuman di pipi Yeon Ra sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan wanita itu dengan senyum yang terus tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

Yeon Ra sangat bersyukur bungsunya kini sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya, meskipun terkadang hobi melamun nya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya tapi setidaknya senyum di wajah putra nya itu tak benar-benar menghilang.

Tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini justru perasaannya merasa akan terjadi sesuatu, bukan hal baik, tapi Yeon Ra mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan ia selalu berdoa agar semua nya bisa tetap dalam keadaan baik-baik saja terutama dengan si sulung yang kini berada di Jepang.

.

.

Sementara itu Kangin yang berencana untuk pulang cepat, terpaksa menunda rencana nya karena tiba-tiba ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat tahu kalau klient yang ingin ia temui adalah orang yang hampir tiga bulan belakangan ini ia cari-cari.

Dan yang membuat Kangin makin was-was saat ia melihat wajah orang itu, ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sedang terjadi.

" hyung!?"

Dan apa yang di dengar Kangin setelah itu benar-benar membuat nya tak bisa berkata apapun. Ini sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Apa ini yang membuat nya kehilangan kontak dengan sang putra dan juga Young Jun.

Kangin benar-benar tak pernah mengira hal ini akan menimpa putra sulungnya. Kenapa lagi-lagi harus putra sulungnya yang mengalami hal ini masih belum cukup kah Tuhan menguji keluarganya dengan kejadian waktu itu? Dan lagi kenapa harus Soo Hyun, kenapa bukan dirinya saja?

" maafkan aku Kangin-ah, aku juga tak ingin hal ini terjadi tapi..."

Belum sempat Young Jun melanjutkan kalimatnya Kangin sudah memotongnya.

" bagaimana keadaan uri Soo Hyun, hyung?" tanya nya dengan pandangan penuh luka terlihat jelas di wajah yang biasa terlihat keras itu.

Sesaat Young Jun tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat manic mereka bertemu, tampak pria itu menghela napas berat sebelum mengatakan kenyataan pahit yang ia bawa dari Jepang sana.

" uri... uri Soo Hyun... koma, Kangin-ah..." dengan terpatah-patah akhirnya Young Jun berhasil mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Kangin.

Sungguh kabar yang sangat tak ingin Kangin dengar ataupun yang ingin Young Jun sampaikan, tapi mereka berdua tahu kabar apapun yang ingin di dengar ataupun yang ingin di sampaikan Young Jun itu adalah hal yang mereka ingin tahu dan sampaikan.

Beruntung Young Jun tak mememuinya di rumah hingga tak membuat Kangin kelimpungan jika sampai istrinya itu tahu dan mendengar hal ini. Tapi sepertinya Kangin lupa kalau ada seseorang lagi yang harus ia khawatirkan dengan kenyataan yang baru di dengarnya. Ya putra bungsunya Kyuhyun.

.  
.

Wajah penuh senyum yang ada dibalik pintu ruang rapat itu seketika berubah shock saat tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan yang hendak ia masuki, tangan yang tadi hendak memutar knop pintu pun langsung terhenti.

Dan butir bening itu langsung melucur tanpa perintah dari kedua manic yang biasanya terlihat jahil itu. Berulang kali namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, dan dengan perlahan namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu melangkah mundur meninggalkan ruang rapat kantor ayahnya. Ia tak ingin ayahnya tahu kalau ia berada di kantor sang appa dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka tanpa sengaja.

Niat nya yang ingin menjemput sang ayah langsung terlupakan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ia akan mendengar hal mengerikan itu. Tak pernah terpikir sama sekali dibenaknya.

" Hyunie hyung..." gumam nya seraya terus berlari meninggalkan kantor sang ayahnya.

" andwe... ini pasti bohong... Young Jun appa pasti bohong..."

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir Kyuhyun terus meracau, namja itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan heran.

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus kemana, dia hanya terus mengikuti kemanapun kaki nya berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan gerbang panti asuhan tempat dulu Soo Hyun tinggal.

Dan itu membuat Suster Jang terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun menangis seraya duduk di depan gerbang saat dirinya hendak kembali ke panti.

" ommo, Kyuhyun-ah!? Sedang apa kau di sini, nak?"

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah langsung memeluk wanita paruh baya itu hingga membuat Suster Jang semakin kaget dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang mendadak itu.

" Hyunie hyung..." lagi-lagi hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Meskipun bingung Suster Jang mencoba menenangkan namja yang ada dalam pelukannya itu. Wanita itu tahu kalau sampai Kyuhyun datang ke tempat ini pasti sudah terjadi hal buruk yang menimpanya.

" menangsilah, keluarkan semua kesedihan yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini, Kyu"

" Hyunie hyung..." dan untuk kesekian kalinya gumaman nama itulah yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang di barengi dengan tangis yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Memang setelah orang tua Kyuhyun membawa Soo Hyun untuk diadopsi semua penghuni panti dan juga Leeteuk dan Yesung jadi dekat dengan keluarga Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya tanpa bertanya lagi Suster Jang membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam panti dan membiarkan namja itu tenang dulu sebelum bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi meski rasa penasaran menumpuk di dalam dirinya.

To Be Continue...


End file.
